Moonstone Design
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: A Mia/Michael fluff fic. Set in the future after PD10.


**Author's Note:** This fic came to me when I was very bored and should have been doing an assignment, but was too bored or rather too unmotivated to do it. So yes, anyway please enjoy and comments are well loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Moonstone Design<strong>

"We need to start thinking about what we're going to do with this room." I tilted my head curiously in the direction of my new wife's voice. Yes, wife and yes the silly, goofy grin that Lil keeps pointing out has still not left my face because of that word and who it now belongs to.

"Hmmm? I thought we already had." I replied teasingly as I set a box down in the hallway and went up to join her in the doorway of the only completely empty room left in our new house.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, my chin resting on her shoulder, one hand lightly resting on the swell of her belly.

"I mean, how we're going to decorate it." She grumbled lightly, bonking her head lightly back against my shoulder.

"We can't keep it like this, for the time being?" I asked curiously, looking around the empty space. Soft creamy walls, light brown wooden floors, with a bay window opposite us, letting in the bright afternoon light. A complete empty space ready to have anything done to it.

"Nope. Because if we do that, if we start putting furniture in we won't be bothered changing anything, at least for a couple of years and even then." She shrugged.

"But you don't know what you want to do with it?" I reminded her causing her to huff softly.

"Nope. You know, even though finding out we're going to have a boy, it isn't helping all that much with the planning for his room."

"You can always ask your mom to come over and make the room a surprise for you." I teased.

"Yeah and have the whole room painted with scenes that have some important historical significance."

"Exactly, a surprise."

"I don't want our baby's room to have the assassination of Martin Luther King painted on its walls."

"Mia," I soothed, "we still have a couple of months to worry about this."

"Exactly! I am running out of time here." Mia grumbled while I chuckled and kissed her forehead fondly. "It'll be ok."

"I know. I just want to get everything ready before he gets here." She pointed at her rounding belly, which I couldn't help but grin goofily down at.

"It will be. Mia, we just moved in, it's ok if you can't think of how to decorate his room just at the moment."

"How bout that fact that we still haven't thought up any names for him yet?" she asked and I couldn't help but shrug a little sheepishly. Seven months along and our list of possible names is still as long as it was when we first found out about the kid.

"Like the room, his name… names," the kid is after all going to be royal so he's going to be blessed with a flipping long name, lucky squirt, "will come to us when the time is right." She gave me one of her long, calculating looks that she's been perfecting over the years for when she's trying to figure out when someone is pulling her leg or not.

"When did you become so sage?"

"When I had to put up with your grandmother almost having a heart attack when she found out I had gotten you pregnant before we were married and you were three months along before we told her," and she was the last person we told, too, "that you were, meaning she only had so many months to get us married before the baby was born. In the last couple of months I've just decided to go Zen and take everything as it comes, especially when it is coming from your grandmother." Mia giggled softly at that.

"At least she restrained herself somewhat with the wedding and didn't go so overboard as she did for my eighteenth and twenty-first birthdays."

"Yeah," I said slowly, rolling my eyes towards the heavens, "those were fun." The first one we weren't together and I thought she was engaged to another guy, meaning I had to leave the party before I broke his face and moped the floor with it. And the second…

"Didn't we leave the party early?"

"Hmm mmm, we went back to yours and had a Star Wars marathon." Mia mumbled against my shoulder. It suddenly hit me how tired she probably was. Moving into a new house is hard enough without being pregnant.

"How bout you go and rest." I said gently, pulling her away from the empty room.

"But…" Mia started to protest.

"It's fine, Sweetheart, there isn't much left to do…"

"Oh no? How bout all the boxes currently taking up our main entrance hall?" Mia asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant to bring into the house. Don't worry about the boxes, I'll look into them, you just go rest."

"But…"

"Mia."

"Oh, fine." Mia huffed. "Being pregnant is a real pain, you know. No one lets you do anything!"

"Because we love you and don't want anything to happen to either you or the baby. Is that so wrong?" I had her and she knew it, but she still pouted unhappily as I ushered her to our new bedroom that had a fantastic view of the Genovian coastline.

When she was safely curled up on the bed, I head back to the front entrance of how house, not that it was much of an entrance at the moment what with all the boxes all over the floor.

I stood in the middle of them, somewhat lost as to what I should do first. I have never been a particularly good mover. Oh I can pack things up and boxes them well enough, it's the unpacking them again that is the real problem with me.

For the first couple of months that I lived in Japan, I more or less lived out of the boxes that I had brought with me, not bothered to unpack them properly. I think that there are actually two or three boxes that I took over there with me that have remained sealed during the whole duration that I was over there.

Actually speaking of one of those boxes, there was one almost right next to my left foot. It had Japan crossed out on it and rewritten with Genovia, but it was obvious that this box hadn't been open since it was first sealed and that was years ago.

What the heck, I bent down and picked it up; it was as good as any place to start. Except that it really wasn't because what was in it was basically now useless to me. Old clothes that I'd never wear again, mainly because they had been in the box for so long and they were now slightly moth eaten.

Sighing, I went to grab a garbage bag now understanding why Mom had told me to unpack all my unopened boxes before I moved, since I was now creating myself extra work.

I sorted through the clothes, just checking if any could be saved, though after about a minute I simply dumped the whole content of the box into the garbage bag and moved on to another box which was labelled kitchen, which I figured would be easier to deal with than some of the other boxes.

I worked my way through about six boxes labelled kitchen, putting away knives, forks, plates and glasses into their new respective places, before I stumbled across yet another crossed out 'to Japan' box that hadn't been open in many years.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened it, only to find more clothes. Sighing and little dishearten to find no great discovery, I dumped that boxes content into the rubbish bag too, only this time I heard the faintest of thumps when I did.

Frowning I stuck my hand into the bag, moving it around the clothes before my hand enclosed around a tiny box, which for the life of me, I had no idea what was inside of it.

I pulled it out, still frowning, though the box looked faintly familiar and something inside my head told me that I should remember what it was and that it shouldn't have been stuffed away in box for all these years.

With great care, I gently lifted the lid so as not to disturb whatever was inside it, because I could hear that there was something, something very small.

I felt my stupid, goofy grin come back as I looked into the little box, seeing what was inside of it. Stilling grinning I walked for mine and Mia's room, sticking my head in to see if she was awake.

She was and…

I rolled my eyes.

"You're supposed to be resting." I said as I stepped into the room, the box being carefully held behind my back.

"I am resting." Mia shot back, a slight pouting. "I'm just writing, that's restful." I rolled my eyes, there was no point arguing her when she was in one of these moods. Plus she's pregnant.

"I have something to show you." I said, my grin returning. Mia looked up from her notebook again, this time with interest.

"What?" I came to sit down on the bed beside her, helping her sit up, her back now resting up against the pillows. Once she was comfortable, I showed her the box. As soon as I did I saw what I was expecting to see, confusion, which made this all the more fun.

She looked up from the box to me, her face blank.

"It's a rock." She said looking bewildered by why I was so delighted in having found it.

"Yeah," I said slowly, enjoying this a little more than I probably should, "but its not any rock. Guess where it's from?"

I saw something flicker in her eye, the spark of a memory, which had me grinning because she honestly is so adorable when she's desperately trying to remember something.

I leant over and kissed her firmly on the lips before, whispering, "From the moon silly."

I heard her gasp before yelping. "You kept it!" she sounded so completely surprised at my doing that, that I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did." I said pretending to be insulted even though in truth I couldn't really be since I had actually thought I had lost the rock when I first moved to Japan. Clearly another reason why you should unpack all boxes immediately after you've moved into a new place, then you'll know, with complete certainty, what you've lost and what you haven't.

"I didn't mean it like that." Mia said in embarrassment.

"I know," I said, kissing her nose fondly, "I just like teasing you."

She pouted half-heartedly back at me, before shaking her head in amusement.

"And actually," I said drawing her back out of her thoughts, "finding this has actually given me an idea for what to do with the baby's room." Mia tilted her head to one side and looked at me curiously. "You remember how you came to the idea of "getting" me this?" even though we both knew that she came by getting me this moon rock by less than legal means. Her cheeks flashed red, but she nodded.

"I saw the glow-in-the-dark stickers in your room that you had put into the form of the galaxy Andromeda."

"Yeah, well, how bout that?"

"What? Stick glow-in-the-dark stickers all over his room?" she laughed while I nodded.

"Why not? Not like we've had any better ideas. And we don't have to stick them around randomly, we could…"

"Buy a whole heap of glow-in-the-dark stickers and create the solar system in his room?"

"Why not?" I said again with a grin. I watched her think it over, even though I knew that really she didn't have any objects to the idea.

"I like it." she said finally, "but you do realise that you're going to have to be the one who is going to be putting them up, right?" because I wasn't allowing her anywhere near ladders in her current condition. Hence the threat of, besides originally not knowing what to do with it, the room not having anything done to it before the baby was born.

"That's fine."

"Hmm," Mia said with a slight grin as she snuggled down into the bed, "I get the idea of that moon rock as your birthday gift from the glow-in-the-dark stickers on your ceiling…"

"You never did tell why and when you went into my room." I mused, interrupting her causing her to go red before she continued, "And now you've got the idea of how to decorate our son's bedroom from the moon rock. Sort of seems like its come full circle, huh?"

"Something like that." I said grinning as I cupped her face and kissed her soundly. My other hand moved to press lightly against her stomach, just as our son kicked out.

"I think he likes the idea." Mia giggled.

I smirked and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yeah, I was bored and oddly enough remembering the pains of moving and hey presto this fic created itself. Also created because I have always sort of wondered what happen to Michael's moon rock. Mia goes to such pains to get it and give it to him and then we never hear of it again. So this is my bringing it back, lol.  
>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
